


Killiam Haven

by Imsallyb



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsallyb/pseuds/Imsallyb
Summary: Its early hours of the morning and all that can be heard is the gentle sound of chocobos in the distance, the soft ‘kweh’ of newly hatched chicks travelling on the breeze. The sound of life. The air is damp but not uncomfortably so in the unusually mild heat of autumn, fog laces itself around the forest of Malacchi hills as Daggerquills fly overhead preparing to bask in the warm glow of the sunrise above the forest canopy.Gladiolus is awake first, sat outside the tent they have pitched on Killiam haven stoking a small fire still smouldering from their arrival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you taking the time to read this; thank you.
> 
> In all honesty I'm not sure where I'm going with this or how long it will become. It's been many years since I have taken the time to write.  
> Prompto/Noctis and Gladiolus/Ignis will be happening with chances of smut and definite fluff. 
> 
> If you enjoy please leave kudos!

Chapter 1  
Sunrise at Killiam Haven

Its early hours of the morning and all that can be heard is the gentle sound of chocobos in the distance, the soft ‘kweh’ of newly hatched chicks travelling on the breeze. The sound of life. The air is damp but not uncomfortably so in the unusually mild heat of autumn, fog laces itself around the forest of Malacchi hills as Daggerquills fly overhead preparing to bask in the warm glow of the sunrise above the forest canopy. 

Gladiolus is awake first, sat outside the tent they have pitched on Killiam haven stoking a small fire still smouldering from their arrival. Truth be told, they hadn’t long arrived after tackling the Fociaugh Hollow dungeon nearby. Although he was exhausted, Gladio could tell the sunrise was going to be glorious. It would be an awful shame to miss it. He cracked open a can of Ignis’ Ebony, making a mental note to replace it for him at the store later that day. 

 

With a blissful sigh, he sunk into the camp chair resting his eyes only to open them to a brilliantly glowing star moving above the mountain hills, bringing with it life, light and warmth. The sky above filled with an orange glow, healing the hills from the night’s darkness.  
Gladio smiled his eyes sparkling. This was the best part about setting up camp, it’s a shame his friends were opposed to early starts. Though he is often joined by Ignis and the gentle hum of his singing while he prepares breakfast. He did consider waking him, but they all took quite the beating that day and it makes a nice change to allow Ignis to get some well deserved rest. Gladio took a deep breath feeling his lungs fill and gently exhaled, “Mornin’...” 

“Good morning Gladiolus, you’re up early again I see” Ignis replied making Gladio flinch a little in surprise, his smile remained on his lips though, as he turned his head to the side to look at Ignis emerging from the tent. Ignis gently zipped the tent back up as silently as he opened it, running his hands through his now flat hair, then rubbing his eyes while neglecting to yet place his glasses on his nose. Instead they stayed neatly tucked onto his shirt which was open by three buttons lying lightly on his collar bones. 

“Nice of you to join me, but you just missed the best part of the day” Gladio responded nodding his head to the slow rising sun as Ignis relaxed next to him in another camp chair. 

“I believe you partook in my best part of the day by helping yourself to a can of Ebony, thankfully I carry quite the arsenal” Ignis smiled, cracking open a can of his own. Gladio flashed a sheepish smile and uttered “Sorry Iggy, needed a pick me up this mornin’ I’m still aching all over”. 

“No need to explain, I was in that dungeon with you after all. Let us just enjoy a day or two of relaxation and mend our tired muscles. We appeared to bite off a little more than we could chew this time.” Ignis said rolling his shoulders and continuing to massage his neck afterwards. 

Gladio smiled in response, “Princess and Prompto will be happy to hear you say that, they’ve been complaining tirelessly for a break since Insomnia fell, with the military chasing after us constantly it’s unusual for us to find somewhere so peaceful”.

“All the more reason to perhaps indulge a little now while we have the chance then” Ignis replied closing his eyes face upturned to the newly risen sun. “Do call him by his name or title though Gladio, you are his shield after all”. 

Gladio laughed lightly, “Perhaps, but tormenting him does bring me pleasure”, Ignis rolled his eyes, smiling lightly taking a sip of Ebony moaning a little with pleasure at the bittersweet taste.

The two men stayed lazily slouching in their camp chairs moving only to sip on the cans of opened Ebony for quite some time. Relaxing in the comfortable silence surrounding them. Time, it appeared had simply stood still. 

“Breakfast?” Gladio asked Ignis.

“I’m sure I can whip something up let me just take a look at our remaining supplies” Ignis went to stand to find a large hand blocking his way.

“It was a question Iggy, not a demand. I got this, rest your arms I can see you flinch every time you lift your can. You got beat pretty badly” Gladio spoke gently his eyes meeting Ignis’. He moved to check the supplies but only when he was sure Ignis wasn’t going to follow closely behind him did Gladio lower his hand. 

“I...If you insist. That would be lovely Gladio thank you. Though if you need help…” Ignis started only to be put off by the friendly giant messing his hair as he walked past. Ignis grumbled but with no malice and simply tried to keep his attention on anything other than Gladio preparing breakfast. Ignis knew full well he could not resist the urge to interfere if he watched. Gladio prepared a simple meal of fried egg on toast using the fire he stoked earlier in preparation. Though he only cooked for the two of them knowing full well Noctis and Prompto wouldn’t wake any time soon. Gladio’s meal wasn’t exactly Ignis’ croque madame quality but he never did claim to be a culinary expert.

“I must say Gladio that is smelling quite devine” Ignis commented opting to watch the leaves blow lightly in the breeze as Gladio removed the pan from the fire.

“It’s nothing special but it will keep us full all the same” Glaido commented plating up their meals. Gladio handed Ignis his plate with a wide grin and Ignis thanked him looking a little awkward, he wasn’t used to taking a step back but his shoulders were throbbing and his muscles twitching from the fight still. 

“Lets eat” Gladio declared. Ignis took a mouthful and sighed delightedly and Gladio let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, “Delicious” Ignis breathed. The two ate their meals idly chatting about the weather and their most recent fight and when finished Ignis insisted on washing up. In all honesty Gladio was surprised he managed to get to cook breakfast so he took a mental note and classed it as a win.  
Gladio stretched his arms up and rolled his shoulders walking gently around the camp. Resting was all well and good, but old habits die hard. He needed to go for a run. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, “Gladio” Ignis shouted.

“Yeah?” he replied, turning to face Ignis. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened slightly, it’s been a long time since he has seen Ignis wear anything other than formal attire. 

Ignis was standing across from him glasses sitting on his nose and his hair still flat. However, he was now wearing a tight fitting plain white V neck tee, baggy grey jogging pants and a pair of trainers Gladio was sure he had never seen before. Ignis looked different. Different but good. “Fancy a jog around the forest? I’m sure we will be back before our friends wake” Ignis asked.

Gladio was yet to respond so Ignis approached him, “Gladio?” he asked. Gladio blinked, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the man, “Yeah that’d be great just let me change too” he replied making his way to the tent and emerging moments later clad in a black vest and navy joggers paired with his boots. Gladio flashed Ignis a devilish grin, “I hope you can keep up”

“Certainly” Ignis replied winking at Gladio as he jogged ahead setting a quick but comfortable pace, Gladio caught up running just in front of Ignis. 

“You know it's cheating to take a head start” he commented. Ignis laughed lightly, “Who would do such a thing?” he replied.  
The two jogged through the forest, leaves falling lightly in the gentle breeze, clouds had started to move in overhead but neither party noticed. 

After an hour or two had passed, Ignis caught up to Gladiolus and put his hand on his shoulder “Shh…” he whispered, continuing to pull Gladio behind a large tree trunk pressing the larger man against the tree and pressing his body against him.

“What...” Gladio started to ask confusion evident on his face, his brows knitted together as he frowned at Ignis. Ignis placed his hand over Gladios mouth ears prickling, listening...waiting. It was then Gladio saw it, a beautiful snowy white coat bespeckled in black spots. An Elder Coeurl slinking through the forest lazily looking for prey. Ignis leant in close to Gladio pressing his lips just under his ear, “Did you bring a weapon?” he asked. Ignis’ breath giving Gladio goosebumps along his neck. 

“Course I did, you think we can take it alone?” he whispered back, his voice low and deep. Gladio was very aware of Ignis’ body pressing against him and he was resisting the urge to squirm beneath his touch. Keep it together, what's wrong with me, he thought.

“If we hit it precisely, a distraction and a sharp hard blow to the back of the head should do the trick” Ignis replied. Gladio thought quickly, keeping his eyes on the Elder Coeurl who was now stood sniffing the base of a nearby tree with some interest.  
“Climb the tree, aim your dagger for its eyes, I’ll position myself to strike from behind” Gladio spoke grabbing Ignis’ hips silently lifting him to boost him up into the tree so he could reach the branches to climb. If Ignis was to protest the plan he had no time to do so, he hauled himself into the tree silently watching the creature below. He moved his eyes to Gladio who signaled he was in position, sword in hand ready to strike. Ignis pulled out his daggers and flicked them hitting the Elder Coeurl straight in the eyes, the creature howled in pain and reared onto its hind legs, THUD Gladio’s sword made contact with it’s skull and it fell to the ground in a heap. Gladio checked the creature over, no pulse found. It was dead. Ignis jumped down from the tree in front and retrieved his daggers. 

“Good job Gladio” he smiled.

“Iggy, think this fur will make a decent blanket for camp? Ours are starting to wear out now” Gladio asked, feeling the soft fur beneath his fingers.

“Forever resourceful Gladio. I expect it will yes as long as we cut it correctly. Lets get it back and quickly, they usually travel in packs. We were lucky to take this one down alone.” Gladio lifted the Elder Coeurl onto his shoulders, Ignis lifting its hind to help Gladiolus shift the weight into a comfortable position to carry.

“I got it, lets go” Gladio responded. They walked back towards the haven, Ignis started to hum lightly, Gladio was watching him out of the corner of his eye and found himself smiling at the other man. 

Beautiful, he thought. 

Gladio shook his head lightly feeling his cheeks flush, luckily if Ignis saw he could blame it on the strain of carrying the Elder Coeurl. Even though it would pain Gladio to admit, the damned thing was heavy.

The clouds they had failed to notice moving in overhead starting to open up into a light drizzle falling with a faint pitter patter on the vegetation around them. 

“Well, I'd say that's quite rude. My singing isn’t that bad” Ignis grumbled, pouting slightly. Gladios chest bubbled with laughter he tried so desperately to keep in but before he knew it, he roared aloud. “Hmph” Ignis grumbled again.

“Aww Iggy c’mon, you have to admit that was good timing. Besides your singing is beautiful” Gladio said smiling, he walked ahead though a little embarrassed at his compliment being aloud. 

“Thank you Gladio” Ignis replied, smiling softly at the man now half jogging towards camp. He started to jog himself to catch up with the giant to make their way back to the haven together.


	2. 10am at Killiam Haven

Chapter 2  
10am at Killiam Haven 

Prompto turned over onto his back, stretching his arms out above his head with a satisfying moan feeling his muscles stretch and his bones click. He rubbed his eyes with both hands and slowly opened them to look around the tent. Next to him, Noct was still snoring, showing no signs of waking. Prompto watched him fondly feeling his cheeks getting hotter. He looked away and rubbed his face, stop that, he thought. To his other side were two sleeping bags neatly rolled and blankets folded. Prompto smiled to himself, those two were always up early. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a note laying atop the folded blankets written in pristine handwriting.

‘Gladiolus and I have left for a jog. We will be back shortly. Ignis’

Prompto smiled to himself knowingly. Picking up his camera he exited the tent quietly to not wake Noctis and stepped outside into the damp drizzling rain. Prompto shielded the fire pit with the latest equipment Gladio had purchased and started to stoke the fire to life again. He filled a pan with fresh water to boil to prepare some tea for breakfast. Well, he thought, elevenses by the time the fire starts up. Prompto sat on the edge of the haven, his legs dangling over the edge of the rock and lifted his camera to his eyes to survey the area. 

In the distance he could see two familiar figures approaching, “The hell is that…” he whispered to himself zooming in on the camera. “Holy six” he breathed realising Gladio was carrying an Elder Coeurl on his shoulders. Prompto realised this is the perfect picture opportunity and he started shooting. He took his camera down to view the screen to see, in his opinion, probably one of the best photos he has taken so far.

The photo in question showed Gladio carrying an Elder Coeurl its head slumped over his shoulder the creature appearing to be like a big sleeping cat. Gladio was looking over at Ignis walking next to him a pink flush to his cheeks and a wide grin on his face. Ignis was meeting Gladios eyes one hand stretched behind his head on his neck the other hand....holding Gladios? No...not holding. Helping? Prompto looked closer. Ignis was helping Gladio walk up the unsteady and now wet ground by guiding him holding his hand. The rain was coming down in sheets and was lit by the rays of protesting sun coming through the canopy. It framed the pair beautifully. Prompto chuckled quietly. It looked like a Prince helping a Princess. But the Princess was carrying a huge cat on her back. When will those two realise, he thought. Saving the photo he had just taken on his backup drive just in case, it was too beautiful to be lost. Besides, when Noct wakes up he needs to see this! Prompto smiled.

Prompto put his camera away inside the tent in the waterproof case he carried not wanting it to get damaged if the rain settled in for the day. He stepped outside and placed the pot of water on the now hot flickering fire to boil and found out some cups and tea to prepare hot drinks for his approaching friends. 

“Give us a hand Prompto!” Ignis called waving at him.  
Prompto jogged over to where they were, “Good morning!” he said in a sing song voice. “Whatcha got there?” he asked.

“Me and Iggy took it down on our jog this morning, figured the fur would make a good blanket to replace some of our aging ones and Iggys been chatting something about a new recipe on the walk back” Gladio replied. Prompto took the weight of the Elder Coeurl onto his shoulders allowing Gladio to groan in relief.

“I did offer to carry it” Ignis said turning to Gladio.

“M’fine don’t worry” Gladio replied walking onto the haven with Ignis. Both of them leaving Prompto behind to haul the cat into the haven alone. Prompto chuckled and then sighed, “Damn this kitty is heavy” as he carried it the remaining way to the camp. After all, it was as big as he was. 

Prompto dropped the cat onto the ground in the camp and turned to his friends who had both collapsed into the damp camp chairs.

“How did you guys take this out on your own anyway? We’ve struggled with them as a team before” Prompto asked amazed.

“Strategy” Ignis replied matter of factly pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Yeah, it didn’t take much” Gladio answered. 

“If it didn't take much how come you both look so exhausted” Prompto smiled receiving no answer from the two men. Prompto grinned as bright as the late morning sun, checking the pan on the fire to see the water boiling. He proceeded to pour the boiling water into the cups adding the tea after.

“What’s this?” Gladio wrinkled his nose smelling the tea as Prompto handed him a hot cup.

“I believe it’s ketiger ginger tea with some form of citrus?” Ignis answered looking at the tea inquisitively.

“That’s right!” Prompto answered, “It’s a new blend I made up a while back for special occasions, ketiger ginger and orange tea with a hint of turmeric” Prompto smiled triumphantly. He was very impressed with his new blend. 

“Oh? What's the occasion? You and Princess in there finally together?” Gladio teased leaning in towards Prompto as he spoke. It was evident to everyone but Prompto and Noct that they liked each other far more than friends. Gladio and Ignis would often bet on when they would get together neither one yet to win. 

“Now, now, Gladio, don’t push them” Ignis smiled kindly at Prompto waiting for an answer. No answer came, Prompto appeared to still be staring at Gladio in disbelief.  
“Unless..that is the occasion?” Ignis asked. Gladio chuckling when Ignis joined him on his teasing. A sure sign Ignis was starting to relax and wind down. 

Prompto blushed furiously his body and mind finally processing what was said, “NO.” He shouted. 

“The special occasion is us having a few days off!” he smiled, still trying to rub his blush from his freckled cheeks. “Well, I assume we are having a few days off since Iggy has busted out his casuals” Prompto commented.

 

“Wait, you knew he had these clothes?” Gladio asked, attempting a sip of the tea he was given now its cooled a little only to stop when he asked the question. 

“I went with him to get them!” Prompto beamed and wriggled his eyebrows, “He looks good right?”

“Yeah he does” Gladio replied, catching himself again openly complimenting Ignis he hid his blush by drinking the tea he held. He looks freaking gorgeous, Gladio thought sneaking another glance at Ignis.

“Oh please you two, they’re simply sports attire” Ignis said hiding his own faint blush behind the fringe of his flat unstyled hair. They’re just clothes...oh tea would make a good topic changer, he thought to himself, feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on him. Ignis drank the tea he was given and smiled afterwards. 

“Prompto this is delicious!” Ignis commented.

“Thanks Iggy! That means a lot coming from you” Prompto beamed at him. Prompto drank his own tea even more pleased with his concoction than he was before.

“So, what's this new recipe Gladio mentioned?” Prompto asked Ignis elbows on his knees leaning forward in the camp chair he had just sat down on.

“Well, since we are to use the fur from the Elder Coeurl it would be a shame to waste the rest of it. I was pondering making a stew with the meat but we would have to make a supply run. We don’t have too much left” Ignis explained.

“Hmm, why don’t we just send Prompto and Princess when he wakes up to forage the area for ingredients? Most of what you need should be lying about the forest. In the meantime you can help me skin the beast to prepare the fur and I can help you cut the meat off” Gladio suggested smiling at Prompto. Whispering to Ignis he continued, “Besides, those two should like some time alone when they’re both awake” Gladio grinned. 

“What an excellent idea Gladiolus!” Ignis smiled. “What do you think Prompto? Are you up for the task?”

“It makes me nervous when you two agree on something, I’m happy to go out and look for ingredients though. Noct on the other hand…”

“Noct what?” came a low grumbly voice. The three friends turned to the tent to see the Prince standing in black baggy jogging bottoms, tight black vest and his boots rubbing his eyes. 

Prompto pouted, “Hey, I'm the only one in jeans! That's not fair! I’m going to change. You’re all dressed lazily…” he continued his small rant as he returned to the tent to change. 

“Noct what?” Noctis asked again looking at Gladio and Ignis expectantly. 

“Gladio has decided you and Prompto are to go forage for ingredients in the forest.” Ignis stated. 

“Cool” Noct replied. Gladio and Ignis’ jaws dropped. There was no protest or pout, how unusual, Ignis thought. Before they could comment…

“Hey is that tea?” Noctis asked noting the cup sat aside for him.

“Yes, Prompto has made a special blend” Ignis replied pouring Noct a cup with some freshly boiled water. Noct took the cup and took a sip always preferring his tea to be hot.

“Okay! Now I match you all!” Prompto announced triumphantly stepping out of the tent in a tight white vest and khaki jogging bottoms, his boots loosely laced with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out. 

“Hey Prom, you perfected that tea I wanted! It’s good!” Noct called out smiling. 

Prompto flushed and Ignis and Gladio laughed and in unison and said “A tea for special occasions?”

Ignis smiled, “More a tea for a special someone” he said lowly to Gladio.

Gladio chuckled and Ignis joined him. Prompto flushed and Noct...Noct was stroking the dead Elder Coeurl on the side of the camp.

“Noct...buddy, whatcha doing?” Prompto asked.

“Its soft” he stated simply. 

“Gladio and Ignis took that out. Together. This morning. Alone” Prompto said quietly to Noct, a smile forming on his lips. Noct turned to look at Prompto and raised an eyebrow, “Oh, did they now?” Noct said smiling looking at Prompto who was now crouched down beside him. Prompto caught Noctis’ eyes with his and said, “They’re going to use the fur to make a blanket”  
“Oh I see” Noct commented holding eye contact.

“And the meat, for stew” Prompto said still looking Noctis dead in the eyes.

“Well...we best go check for those ingredients then” Noct said. “You got your camera Prom?”

“Always” he said.

“Gladio! Ignis! We’re going! Be back soon!” Noct shouted, grabbing Prompto running into the forest holding back their laughter until they were far enough away from the haven. 

“Hey, I have to show you something!” Prompto said turning to Noct, grabbing his arm urgently…he had just remembered!

Noct looked at Prompto expectantly as he pulled up the photo he took of Ignis and Gladio a few hours ago…”Look at this, REALLY look at it” Prompto said handing his camera over to Noct.


	3. Midday in Malacchi Hills

Chapter 3  
Midday in Malacchi Hills 

“Asterals” Noct breathed, “They look like they’re together here!” he looked at Prompto eyes wide, “Do you think they are?” Noct asked.

“Nah, they still haven’t worked it out! Well...maybe Ignis has? He looks confident in the photo. Gladio definitely hasn’t” Prompto pouted. “But...I have a brilliant idea on how to make them work it out” he grinned a toothy smile at Noctis.

“Oh I’m in!” he grinned back, a cheshire cat smile.

“First thing we need to do is walk west from here, towards Wiz’s chocobo post!” Prompto started, “Prom, we don’t have time to be petting chocobos!” Noct started.

“Nooo, wait dude listen! They have a guy that sells alcohol. Good alcohol if you know who to ask and obviously I always know who to ask” Prompto winked.

“Remind me how you know everyone again?” Noct said smiling.

“Oh, y’know” Prompto held up his camera “Taking photographs for people does have its benefits and favours, I did quite a lot of work around here during my school breaks” 

“Lead the way” the Prince grinned. “Shall we look for ingredients while we walk?” Noct asked.

“Yep!” Prompto smiled, catching Nocts eye. They looked at each other for a little while their eyes locking. Noct coughed a little awkwardly his cheeks colouring the faintest blush. 

“Let’s go then” he said Prompto blinking himself and turning to walk in the direction of the chocobo post. 

“Hey, I found some potatoes” Noct called out, digging them up to carry. 

“I got some peppers over here too!” Prompto said smiling. “I think lightening struck over here onto this wood too, do you think Iggy would wanna smoke the meat for the stew?” Prompto asked picking up the smoked wood and smelling it curiously. 

“Couldn’t hurt to take it with us” Noct shrugged. “We could always use it to smoke the remaining fish we have. Oh, Altshrooms…” Noct said picking those too. 

“Prom, I don’t suppose you bought a bag with you did you?” Noct asked noticing his arms had gotten quite full.

“I...Uh...No I forgot” Prompto admitted sheepishly. 

Noct looked to the sky and sighed, “Great…”

Prompto thought for a moment and then took his vest top off and tied the bottom of it into a knot and held the sleeves together like handles. “Ta da!” he announced. 

“Aren’t you gonna freeze?” Noct asked. 

“It's not so cold out, just a bit wet from the rain” Prompto shrugged handing Noct the makeshift bag. They piled in the potatoes, peppers, altshrooms and smoked wood making the makeshift bag fill quickly.

“Looks like we will need another one to carry anything else we find” Noct said, taking his vest off too handing it to Prompto. “Make another one” he stated. Prompto took the vest and found his eyes trailing to Nocts abs, he felt his cheeks flush so he concentrated on tying the knot in the makeshift bag again. Liked what he saw huh? Noct thought to himself, smiling.

“Let’s go Prom” he said offering his friend a hand to stand. The pair continued to collect various ingredients on their journey the rain still continuing to beat down upon them. They laughed and joked the whole way, Prompto occasionally stopping to get Noct to pose for pictures or taking the odd selfie of the two. The topic of Gladio and Ignis being the main source of their giggles and entertainment.

“They’re just so adorable though” Prompto whined smiling looking at Noct his eyes shining.

“Maybe if Gladio just admitted how he felt he’d be less hard on us with our training” Noct commented.

“Maybe we should get a separate tent” Prompto jokes.

“That's not a bad idea. We do have the zip divider though…y’know the one that splits the tent into two rooms” Noct said furrowing his brow in thought.

Prompto choked a little on his laugh, wait his serious he thought.

“There's the chocobo post!” Prompto announced grabbing Nocts wrist running with him for shelter underneath the big umbrellas at the outdoor cafe their makeshift bags trailing behind them. 

“Luckily that tea I made should help keep any illness at bay” Prompto commented. 

“Prom. Look” Noct pointed towards a stall selling tee shirts with chocobo based slogans on. “If we have any gil left after the alcohol we should get shirts to walk back in” he said.

“That's a good idea” said Prompto, starting to feel his body reacting to the cold rain that is now coming down in sheets. “This way to Prompto’s special trader!” he announced.

“Prompto! Long time no see!” a man boomed at him.

“Hello Wiz! How are you?” Prompto smiled.

“You know me, as long as the chocobos are happy and healthy I’m happy” he said smiling. “You here to see the chocobos today?” Wiz asked.

“Not today no, I was wondering if you had any of that wine imported from Altissa and the vodka you had last time?” Prompto asked in hushed tones.

“Ahh yes. I have a case of the wine so that's six bottles and a one litre bottle of vodka. Since I like ya you can have the lot for 80 gil. My treat” Wiz said winking at Prompto.

“It’s a deal” Noct said, holding the gil out towards Wiz. 

“Pleasure doing business with ya Prompto and your grumpy looking mate. I’ll be back in a mo, just got to package up your purchase” he said smiling. 

“Thanks!” Prompto called.

“Hey Prom, I’m gonna go see about getting us a few shirts I’ll be back in a sec” Noctis told him heading over to the bright merchandise stall. Prompto smiled after Noct, his eyes taking a moment to admire the man's lithe muscular back. I really need to stop thinking like this, he thought making no effort to stop. 

“Here ya go” Wiz said returning with the packaged case of wine and bottle of vodka in a bag.

“Thanks wiz, really appreciate it!” Prompto said smiling.

“One last thing before ya go” Wiz said.

“Yeah?” Prompto answered looking at Wiz.

“Why for the love of the astrals are ya both walking around with no shirts on?” he asked.

“Oh” Prompto blushed, “We went foraging for ingredients and forgot to take bags” Prompto lifted the two makeshift bags to show Wiz. 

“Smart thinking for a bag but you’ll catch yer death out there. Here borrow two chocobos for the ride back, I’ll place a saddle box on the one to carry your purchase for you too” he said smiling.

“Oh you really don’t have to do that Wiz” Prompto started but Wiz cut him off, “You captured the hatching of my girls chicks, I couldn’t thank you enough. Just take the chocobos they’ll return to me when yer finished” Wiz said leaving Prompto to fetch two birds and attach the saddle box to the strongest looking one.  
Noct returned looking a little awkward. 

“Hey buddy, what's wrong?” Prompto asked concern spreading across his face.

“They only had these ones left in our size” Noctis said holding two shirts up. The shirts showed two yellow chocobos together with a love heart in between them. The phrase ‘Chocobros for life” written underneath. Prompto laughed.

“They’re cute though!” he said through the giggles. Noctis grumbled as he placed his shirt on, Prompto still chuckling as he put his on.

“They’re all ready for ya!” Wiz called. 

“Whats ready?” Noctis asked.

“Wiz is an old friend. His lending us two chocobos and a saddle bag to get everything back to the haven” Prompto explained. Noct smiled.

“Lets go! Thanks again Wiz!” Prompto called out.

Prompto and Noct got onto the chocobos and head off back towards the haven at speed. 

“Race you there!” Noct declared. 

“You’re on!” shouted Prompto as they sped off into the forest. The forest echoed with laughter and the ‘kwehs’ of the chocobos. No one acknowledging the rain was coming down faster and harder. The silly matching shirts forgotten in place of the competitive race back to Killiam haven.


	4. Dinner at the haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos so far!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

Chapter 4  
Dinner at the haven

“Those two have been gone a long time” Gladio told Ignis concern wrinkling across his brow. 

“Perhaps we should call them?” Ignis said.

“Let's finish up here. I’ll dispose of the waste from the Elder Coeurl. If they still aren’t back when we’re done we’ll call them” Gladio said.

“Perhaps they’ve figured it out and are out in the forest” Ignis suggested a smile upon his lips. Gladio laughed.

“Kissing in the rain? Wouldn’t put it past them if by some miracle they have worked it out” he grinned.

“Shall we make a wager Gladio?” Ignis asked.

“A bet huh? What you thinkin’?” Gladio replied his eyebrow raised.

“I believe Noctis and Prompto will work out they like each other in a romantic way this evening. If I’m incorrect I owe you one favour. If I am correct you owe me one favour. Anything is on the cards for the favour, well, except murder of course” Ignis stated smiling slightly.

 

“High stakes Iggy. I accept your wager. I don’t believe those two will work it out anytime soon they’ve been dancing around the topic for years now” Gladio replied.

 

“Excellent” Ignis replied holding his hand out to shake Gladios. Gladio accepted and they shook on it, wager in place.

Ignis had prepared the coeurl meat in some stock slowly simmering on his camp cooker awaiting any fresh vegetables and spices their friends would bring back from their trip. The rain was coming down harder now so Gladio and Ignis had set up a gazebo outside the tent so they could sit under cover outside as the afternoon was becoming humid despite the rain. The Coeurl fur was stretched out and pinned along one side of the gazebo to dry and settle when the rain stopped. The rain in the meantime was washing away any unwanted debris on the fur. Gladiolus returned from disposing of the waste deep in the forest away from camp so it didn't attract any unwanted visitors. Ignis had just finished cleaning off all their knives they used to skin the beast. The two washed up over a bowl and dried off as best they could in the wet weather. Ignis had just started to jot down the stew recipe in his notebook when...

“Do you hear that?” Gladio asked Ignis.

“Somethings coming” he replied placing his pen and book down and standing to join Gladio.

They turned to look at one another. 

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. 

Something was approaching and approaching fast. The two men pulled their weapons out and stood back to back preparing for a fight. The haven should be safe from fiends and daemons, even the imperial army didn’t dare come near them. 

“The hell is it?” Gladio growled.

KWEH! 

The chocobo call echoed loudly as the bird halted to a dramatic stop at the edge of the haven. 

 

“AHA I won! You owe me a favour now!” Noctis declared face beaming with joy as the second chocobo approached behind him.

“Aww man! No fair! My poor little chocobo had to carry back the goods!” Prompto pouted.

His lips look good...Noct found himself thinking, he shook his head. Not now, he thought.

“Hahaha, you lose!” Noct told Prompto jumping down from his chocobo and offering it a large sack full of gyshal greens Wiz had packed. The chocobo kweh’d in delight and started to munch on its treat. Prompto did the same for his companion and then unloaded their goods from its back.

Gladio and Ignis stared at each other in disbelief. 

“Chocobos?” Gladio breathed dumbfounded.

“Yes. Chocobos! And it appears Prompto has lost a wager of his own” Ignis confirmed.

Both men though were unsure on what to ask first. 

Why are you on chocobos? How far did you go looking for supplies? Why are you wearing matching tee’s? Yes. That one. 

“Chocobros huh? Is that an exclusive club for you and blondie?” Gladio asked Noctis as his laughter bubbled. Ignis followed him in laughing at the pair. Noct and Prompto blushed. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Prompto went to defend them. Noct threw his arm around Prompto’s shoulders pulling him in close to him, “You’re just jealous” he said bluntly to Gladio and Ignis. Prompto's freckled cheeks speckled pink as he shuffled on his feet. Noct flashed the blonde a bright smile before lightly moving away.  
Shit, maybe Ignis was right, Gladio thought concerned about his own wager now, Nah can’t be...

I love that smile, Prompto thought as his eyes left Noctis to see his parcel 

“Let’s show them what we got!” Prompto said excitedly.

“But first…” Prompto turned to the chocobos “You two gonna be alright heading back to Wiz on your own?” 

 

A chirpy “KWEH!” was the response he got. 

“Thanks for the ride!” he said as Noctis petted the birds. They had finished their treat and were turning to make their way back to Wiz at the Chocobo post.

Prompto lifted the parcel up to the haven and placed it on the table while Noct carried the two makeshift bags of their foraging finds. The pair took their time to explain about forgetting to take bags, needing something to carry everything and then Prompto declared that they had picked up the perfect treats for relaxation. 

“And here we have gentlemen, the finest wine from Altissa and the strongest bottle of vodka this side of Eos!” Prompto declared.

“Sounds like we are in for a good night then” Gladio said appreciating the bottle of vodka reading the label. 

“Quite” agreed Ignis already popping open the bottle of wine. He poured himself a glass and took a sip of the deep claret liquid. 

“Simply devine” he commented, “Ulwaat berries I believe” he said to no one inparticular as he inspected the wine. Noctis’ stomach growled loudly. 

“Ugh, what's for dinner I’m starving!” he complained. Ignis set down his glass and began unloading their finds, washing, peeling and cutting them up into the stew. 

“Oh, what’s this?” Ignis asked picking up the wood rotating it in his hands.

“Smell it” Prompto demanded.

“It’s smokey” Ignis said taking a deep breath. 

“Noct thought we could smoke some fish on it. We should still have some in the cooler from the last fishing trip.” Prompto said. 

“Great idea Princess we haven’t had smoked fish for a long time” Gladio said lightly punching Noct in the arm. Noctis grumbled. 

“Who’s fault is that? You all complain whenever I go fishing” Noct huffed. 

“Anyone for a drink then?” Ignis asked sipping on his wine again, storing the rest of the ingredients he decided not to use.

“Prompto, have you got any more of that tea?” Noct asked turning to the blonde.

“Yeah of course, I made a load! I’ll make us a cup now while Ignis finishes cooking” he said reaching for the cups Ignis had cleaned and put away previously.

“We’ll save the alcohol for tonight when we’ve all got a full tummy, best not to get drunk too quickly” Prompto said smiling.

“You’re a lightweight Prom. It’s too late for that anyway, Ignis and Gladio have already started on the wine” Noct said a smile playing about his lips noticing Ignis had poured Gladio a glass of wine which he was now drinking while working alongside Ignis. 

He has never known anyone be brave enough to share a kitchen with Ignis let alone get away with actually preparing food with him. They seemed incredibly comfortable alongside one another. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Prompto either who took a few quick snaps on his camera of the two (and a few photos of Noct in the chocobro shirt because it’s cute, he admitted to himself). Noct and Prompto made eye contact and smiled. They’d save their teasing for later.

Prompto handed Noctis a hot cup of tea and the two sat together on the floor near the fire pit their hands clasped around the hot cups. 

“We should visit the chocobo ranch again sometime” Noct said taking a slow sip of his tea.

“For real?” Prompto asked his eyes widening in excitement. 

“We could offer to help Wiz care for them for a while in thanks for lending us the two to get back here” Noctis said, “Besides I know how much you love them” he added quietly.

“Thanks Noct! That’d be great! I’m sure Wiz would be grateful for some help. Did you see how many chicks he had running about the place when we arrived? I bet he has trouble catching them all to check them over! They can really run y’know! But the trick to catching them is...” Prompto babbled excitedly, his eyes shining. The blue becoming brighter as he spoke passionately. Noctis simply smiled sipping his tea listening to Prompto’s many wonders and tips. Ignis walked over to them, draping a blanket around them both. They shuffled closer together before looking up at him with questioning gazes.

“You’ve been running about the forest shirtless for half the day. In the rain I might add. I don’t want you both getting sick, stay under there until Gladio gets the fire going” he said plainly walking back to the camp cooker to check on the stew.

Thats cheating, Gladio thought looking at Ignis who simply smiled at him.

“O-oh, thanks” Prompto stammered now aware he was pressed against Noct. Noctis moved his arm around Prompto’s waist and Prompto met his eyes.

“It’s more comfortable” Noct shrugged. You’re warm too...Noct thought to himself not realising he was relaxing and leaning slightly onto Prompto. Prompto blushed but made no effort to move, Noct was leaning against him and the pressure felt...good.

Gladio stoked the fire pit to life as Prompto continued babbling about chocobos to Noctis, ensuring it was safe to leave he made his way over to the glass of wine Ignis had poured him earlier. 

Strange, he thought, I’m sure I drank more than this.

“This one mine Iggy?” he asked.

“Mines in my hand Gladio” he pointed out as he stirred the stew with his other hand. 

Must be imagining things, Gladio thought, it's been a long day after all. Gladio took a big gulp of his wine and walked behind Ignis, smelling the stew over his shoulder. 

“Smells good” he commented.

“Yes” Ignis agreed. 

The stew and you, Gladio thought. 

“Would you like a taste?” Ignis asked him turning his head to look at Gladio who was still peering over his shoulder. 

“Always happy to taste test your cooking Iggy” the giant man beamed. Ignis picked up a clean spoon and collected some of the food onto it lifting it to Gladios mouth. 

“Careful, it’s hot,” he said. Gladio opened his mouth as Ignis fed him and he smiled instantly. 

“Delicious” he mumbled. They locked eyes. Minutes passed neither one moving. The abrupt sound of giggling behind them causing them to turn away from one another.

“What's so funny?” Gladio asked his face feeling hot.

“Nothing!” came the singsong denial of Prompto who was grinning at him. Noct was still laughing behind his hands.

“Dinner is ready” Ignis announced as he started to plate up. 

 

“You two gonna cuddle all night or eat some food?” Gladio teased. 

“I’m comfy here” Noct replied. Ignis passed Noct and Prompto their plates to eat beneath the blanket together by the fire. Ignis walked past Gladio and whispered, “What should I have you do when I win”. 

Gladio gritted his teeth, he really didn’t think this through.


	5. The good stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I'm hoping to load another chapter over the next few days too!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5  
The good stuff

“How on Eos have you two drank two bottles of wine while cooking?” Prompto exclaimed waving the empty bottles at Ignis and Gladio wildly. 

Ignis and Gladio were already red in the cheeks. A fiery glow matching that of the flames they're sat around. 

“Don’t ask me” Gladio defended himself, “I’ve only had one glass”

Ignis snickered, “Actually Gladiolus I’ve been filling our glasses all evening. The wines good” he admitted. Noctis laughed.

“Are you trying to get me drunk Iggy?” Gladio asked smiling his eyebrow raised. Ignis simply sipped his wine in response looking at Gladiolus over the top of his glasses. He moved to fill Gladio’s glass once again.

“I was in the Citadel last time I drank wine this good. I believe you were with me in a winery that night. The king sent us to pick bottles for his meeting with House Fleuret” Ignis said simply ignoring Gladio’s question. Ignis sipped his wine again and sighed happily.

 

I remember that night, Gladio thought his eyes clouding over while he remembered. 

It was that night I realised how important you are to me...

“Great job Prom, we’re gonna be on babysitting duty now!” Noct joked. He had never seen Ignis drink, sure a glass or two but not actually, really drink. 

“Not if I can help it” Prompto sang handing Noctis quite a large glass full of a clear red liquid.

“Whats this?” Noct asked sniffing the drink.

“A prompto special. Vodka with a hint of kupo berry juice!” he smiled devilishly, “Bottoms up!”

Prompto and Noctis drained their glasses placing them down on the floor in front of them. 

“Huh, not bad. What makes this vodka so special anyway? Tastes the same as any other” Noct asked. He moved to get the bottle only to find his cheeks had flooded with heat. A delayed response to the drink only now hitting his stomach. His chest warmed and his body tingled.

“Oh” he said plainly, settling himself back down dragging the juice and vodka with him to their spot beside the fire. 

"That's nice… make more" he demanded holding the bottles out to Prompto.   
"Of course your highness" Prompto mimicked a bow as he was sitting. He looked up to see Nocts nose wrinkle. 

"Don't call me that" Noctis huffed. Prompto ignoring the complaint offered Noctis another drink slightly more pink than red compared to the other. 

"Don't forget about us!" Ignis called, holding his and Gladio's empty glasses to Prompto expectantly. Prompto took them with a dramatic sigh earning himself a giggle from Noct and an eye roll from Gladio. Ignis it seemed didn't notice. He made them both a glass and handed it to them. 

Raising his own glass he cheered, "To relaxation in the rain!"

Glasses clicked together and the four men drinking them in one, each one sighing as the warm prickly heat spread through their bodies. 

"I must say Gladio, I favour the new you" Ignis stated as if commenting on the weather. 

"What new Gladio? He still looks like the same old muscle head to me" Noct smirked. "Ow!" Noctis said rubbing his thigh. Prompto had hit him hard. 

Prompto leaned in close lips meeting with Nocts ear. 

Did he kiss me? Noct wondered.   
Did he kiss him? Gladio wondered, Ignis grinned at him.

 

Prompto steadied himself on Nocts shoulder and whispered, "Ooops, sorry! Anyway shh this could be interesting!" 

Noct grinned his cheshire cat smile and Prompto wiggled his eyebrows. They giggled quietly to one another and listened expectantly. 

"What you on about Iggy? 'M same as I've ever been" Gladio asked as he leaned back to lie down, supporting himself on his elbows so he could look up to his friend. 

"You're incredibly complementary these days, I've been singing to you for years and you only acknowledged it today" Ignis explained, "And you help me prepare meals instead of engaging in Kings Knight with Noct and Prompto" 

Gladio was blushing faintly, "I've appreciated your singing before Iggy" Gladio replied. 

Ignis smiled and finished another glass of wine, three empty bottles sat along the camp table now. Ignis stood up from his chair and made his way over to Gladio laying beside him on his side resting his head on his hand, his other arm draped over him holding his wine glass. 

"And you looked after me this morning noticing I was in pain. Perhaps I should repay your kindness today" Ignis continued like Gladio hadn't spoken at all. His green eyes were bright, pupils wide as he looked at Gladio. Ignis' flat fringe was blowing slightly in the wind. 

Stunning, Gladio thought as he looked at the other man. Simply stunning. 

 

"And you're going to repay me by getting me drunk?" Gladio mused half smiling.

"It's merely coincidence I filled your glass so many times, I'm surprised you never noticed" Ignis replied. Gladio blushed embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed, he was so busy giving Ignis his attention with helping somehow he failed to notice his glass being filled repeatedly. And he had missed the amount he had actually drank. Now he thought about it, it was quite obvious.

"So, how will you repay me?" Gladio asked curiously, smile not leaving his face. Prompto and Noctis were leaning in so closely listening they were having to hold onto each other to balance. 

"I've just the thing" Ignis said matter of factly. He moved to retrieve one of the blankets from the tent laying it down on the floor. 

"Lay on your stomach" he demanded patting the fur. 

Noct and Prompto looked at each other and then back to Gladio who placidly complied to the demand. Ignis bent down and pulled Gladio's vest up and over his head. 

"What are you-" Gladio started to ask but was shushed by Ignis. Ignis straddled Gladio taking a seat on his hind and firmly pressed his hands to the base of Gladio's spine and pushed upwards. 

"Ooh, that's good" Gladio moaned melting into the floor beneath him. Ignis spread his hands across Gladio’s broad shoulders working out the knots he carries daily. Ignis began to hum again. 

So much muscle, he thought to himself.

Ignis was taking the time to appreciate Gladio’s build, the strength in his back, the veins popping on his arms up to his shoulders, the muscle bulging from his neck. And Ignis felt it all beneath his hands as Gladio moaned in delight.

“Dude” Prompto whispered to Noct. Prompto and Noctis looked at one another dumbfounded and then Prompto giggled, “Sounds like his making sex noises”. 

Noct snorted and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“You’re so immature” Noct breathed.   
"You giggled at it though" Prompto replied grinning. 

Prompto snuck out his camera from behind him and took a few photos of Ignis and Gladio and of course, a quick snap of Noct while he wasn’t looking and hid it away again. 

“So, you still owe me a favour Prom” Noct said looking at Prompto his eyes shining looking an intense shade of violet.

Prompto laughed nervously, “Aww dude c’mon! It’s relaxation night!” he complained.

“Noct, you know Prompto hurt his back pretty badly yesterday?” Ignis called out interrupting while suppressing a smile. 

“You did? When?” Noct asked Prompto frowning at him, the favour he had in mind all but forgotten as his gaze sharpened in concern.

“Oh, it’s no big deal” Prompto replied.

“He hurt it when that daemon smacked him into the wall with its tail” Gladio informed Noct. 

Ignis leant down to Gladio’s ear and whispered lowly, “Are you trying to lose your own wager?” 

Shit… I played right into that one…

Ignis laughed a low sultry chuckle into Gladio's ear and moved back to continue his work. Gladio shivered in response about to complain when Ignis’ hands did something wonderful to his spine and he groaned aloud in pleasure. 

“Let me see” Noct demanded to Prompto.

“It's nothing honestly” Prompto protested.

Noct took the blanket they had folded next to them after dinner and laid it out the same as Ignis had done for Gladio and looked at Prompto expectantly. 

“Dude, no it’s fine!” Prompto said pouting.

“Prompto lie down, that's an order” Noct stated.

“But…” Prompto started to protest. 

Noct pulled on Prompto's arm and wrestled with Prompto a flail of arms and legs, with yelps and shouts. Eventually Noct rolled Prompto onto the blanket and settled himself onto Promptos behind mirroring Ignis.

“Don’t disobey the King” Noct said triumphantly, Gladio and Ignis laughed.

“I believe that’s abusing your position Highness” Gladio choked out in between laughter.

Noct shrugged and lifted Prompto’s shirt up feeling up and down his spine looking for any abnormalities. 

“You’re only King when it suits you” Prompto grumbled to himself, Noctis heard and lightly tapped the blondes head in response.

“Feels and looks alright to me” Noct stated his brow furrowed.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you! I had Ignis look at it last night and I took a Hi Potion. It’s fine now, a little bruised if anything...” Prompto complained hiding his face in his hands desperately trying to hide his blush. His skin felt like it was burning beneath Nocts touch. The weight of Noctis on him felt good and he began to feel flustered. 

How did we end up like this? he thought to himself.   
But you want this though, his conscious echoed back.   
Not helping! Prompto thought as he argued with himself internally.

“Then why?” Noct began to ask. Ignis caught his eye and winked flashing him a wide knowing smile. Noct could see Gladio grinning beneath Ignis too and suddenly he felt awkward. 

Noct coughed but continued to massage along Prompto's spine his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Why are you carrying on?” Prompto whined.

He whined because damn it felt so good to have Noct touch him but it felt too good…

“Well, might as well while I’m here” Noct said knowing if he stopped and moved his blush would be noticed.

Prompto was practically purring with some touches and squirming from others. Noct was curious...so he continued to touch the blondes back, neck and shoulders. Prompto had given up his protest and relaxed as much as he could into the ground. Besides...probably best not to be standing too soon…

Betrayed by my own groin...Prompto thought dramatically.

Prompto squirmed and suppressed a laugh, oh no...

 

"Are… Are you ticklish?" Noctis asked his eyes twinkling and his smile spreading to a mischievous grin. 

"No!" Prompto defended. 

"Only one way to find out" Ignis called out looking at Noct.

“Iggy you bastard” Gladio whispered, this earned him a tap on his behind from Ignis. 

“Language Gladio” Ignis cooed.

"Only if you test the theory on the big guy there too" Noct challenged. 

"Naturally" Ignis replied. Nocts grin grew wider, he fully expected to be told no.

 

"What do you think you're doin’?" Gladio asked.


	6. Tickled kisses parts 1 & 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of this chapter is Gladio/Ignis 
> 
> Part 2 of this chapter is Noctis/Prompto
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings for mild adult content and fluff

Chapter 6 Part 1  
Tickled kisses

“What do you think you’re doin’?” Gladio asked from beneath Ignis his tone amused.

“Now, now Gladio just relax!” Ignis instructed.

“Iggy..” Gladio growled in warning.

Ignis moved his fingers deftly over Gladiolus’ hips with confidence and Gladio roared with laughter. He spun beneath Ignis and lay facing him and grabbed the smaller mans hands.

“Oh my” Ignis exclaimed, “It appears I miscalculated”

 

"Haaaaa! Hahaha, N..Noct pleaseeeee…..nooo, hahahaaa” Prompto appeared to be protesting Nocts advances with little success. 

Ignis and Gladio heard and smiled at one another. 

“That’s an almighty shame for you” Gladio grinned, “Luckily for me, someone loosened all my tight muscles making this very, very easy” Gladios eyes flashed a vivid shade of amber and he smiled devilishly. 

“And what is it that is so easy?” Ignis asked. 

THUD

Their attention was drawn to a commotion on the other side of the campfire. It appeared Prompto had escaped Noctis’ grip. 

Gladio sat upright with Ignis still sat in his lap, he wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist to support him. Ignis placed his hands on Gladio's shoulders to steady himself in the movement and made no effort to move them away once they were settled. The pair then watched their friends with interest. Prompto had now pinned Noctis to the floor.

“Prepare yourself Gladio, it looks like you may be about to lose” Ignis cooed into Gladio's ear. 

“Nah, they’ll just keep fightin’ like they always do” Gladio replied.

It was so quiet they nearly missed it, they couldn’t see much from the blaze of the fire but they heard the question. It lingered in the night air. 

“C-Can I kiss you?” Noct blurted.

“No way…” Gladio mumbled in disbelief. Ignis flashed him a smug smile. The two men straightened their backs more to look over the fire and eventually they witnessed the first tentative kiss shared by their friends. 

“You lose~” Ignis sang pressing his face against Gladios so he could sing it directly down his ear.

“You cheated” Gladio accused Ignis, looking at the swirling green of the others eyes.

“I simply gave them a push in the right direction” Ignis smirked. “While they’re busy perhaps you’d like to join me in another glass of wine and a game to pass the time, unless you’d prefer to continue watching them enjoy themselves?”

"I believe you've forgotten something important" Gladio shook his head in mock disappointment. 

"I have? What could I have possibly forgotten?" Ignis pondered. 

He took the bait… Gladio thought to himself. 

"This is what's easy!" Gladio declared. 

He moved wickedly fast with a smug smile of his own and he tickled Ignis furiously. Ignis yelped an undignified sound and begin flailing his arms as the giant man bear hugged him continuing his assault. Ignis was trying his hardest to speak but the laughter kept erupting from his throat. 

"All you have to do for me to stop is ask" Gladio said smiling. The man in his arms tried so desperately to draw breath to speak. 

"You… Haaaaaa, I, hahaha" Ignis tried desperately. 

"You like this huh? Guess I'll have to carry on" Gladio's eyes wrinkled with the grin he wore. 

"Sttt-ahh ahaha" Ignis tried again failing. And he tried again. And again. With no success, he simply laughed and fell against Gladio. His defeat was near. 

Gladio relaxed his grip slightly and Ignis took the opportunity. He pulled away from Gladiolus just enough to move and meet Gladios lips. Gladio stopped in an instant. Warm smiling lips against his own in a deliberate kiss. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Ignis. Ignis had a faint blush under his eyes and he looked back at Gladio with confidence. Gladio raised an eyebrow feeling his own cheeks heating up as he licked his lips tasting Ignis. They stayed this way for quite a while until Ignis broke the silence. 

"Well, if I'd have known a kiss would leave you so speechless I may have done it before now" Ignis joked, he appeared a little unsure of what to do with himself now doubting his confidence.

"How drunk are you Iggy?" Gladio asked seriously. 

"Gladiolus, we have been drinking together many times. You know the answer to that" Ignis replied quietly. 

Neither of them had drank anywhere near enough to be considered drunk. 

"Good" Gladio replied pulling Ignis forward further onto his lap and kissing him back firmly.

Ignis made a simple "Oh" in surprise returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders as Gladio tightened his grip on his hips. Their kisses grew intense and fast. Their tongues colliding hot and wet. The taste of the wine making their kisses taste even sweeter. Ignis was biting on Gladio's bottom lip causing him to growl in response low and guttural. Their grip on each other firm and desperate. Their breaths were deep and heavy when they eventually parted. Both men's eyes closed as they rested forehead to forehead. 

“I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout doin’ that all day” Gladio admitted through bated breath.

“Oh? Perhaps when I pushed you against that tree earlier this morning?” Ignis asked his confidence reaffirmed. He smiled appearing proud of himself. 

“Hmmm..” Gladio thought. “That was the second time it had crossed my mind today not the first” he recalled.

“Do tell” Ignis said opening his eyes to look at Gladiolus. 

“I believe the first time was when you stepped out of that tent dressed in a tight top and joggers” Gladio looked back at Ignis.

Ignis laughed, “Something so simple” he said shaking his head.

“Guess it’s just you that I like Iggy” Gladio smiled and Ignis grinned.

"It's unfair that your shirt is still on, don't think I didn't notice you enjoying groping my bare muscles earlier. Or feel you enjoying it" Gladio said a smug smile across his lips as he emphasized the word ‘feel’. He winked at Ignis. Ignis flushed but pulled his shirt off slowly, deliberately. His hair was tousled even more so now, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen. 

Gorgeous, Gladio thought to himself as he looked at Ignis. He was able to finally take in all of Ignis without having to hide his glances.

“I believe we are even now” Ignis said, his voice low. Ignis’ eyes met Gladios. They were shining bright like molten gold, his pupils dilated. They were almost glowing. Ignis couldn’t look away. Gladio started to lean forward and Ignis closed his eyes in anticipation of another heated kiss. And Gladio did kiss, just not his lips as he suspected. Gladio kissed his jaw and then left a trail of kisses to his neck.

“Ohhh…” Ignis moaned moving his head to the side to allow Gladio to continue. He could feel the heat of his lips on his skin, the occasional sharp nips of his teeth, the scratch of his facial hair. Ignis hummed in pleasure. Gladio kissed back up to his jaw and met Ignis’ lips with a crushing kiss causing Ignis to moan aloud again. Gladio laughed and Ignis raised his brow at him in confusion.

“You kiss me and I’m speechless. I kiss you and you’re full of sound” Gladio grinned. Ignis laced his arms around Gladios neck and replied, “There's plenty more for you to discover yet” and they kissed again. Deeply. Intensely. Furiously.

 

Chapter 6 Part 2  
Tickled kisses

“Noctis, please, I'm begging you, don’t!” Prompto cried.

“Too late!” Noctis grinned wiggling his fingers feather light along Prompto's rib cage, an erratic cry and giggle erupted from Prompto as he began trying to shake Noctis off him. Prompto wriggled and squirmed with all his might. But Noct pinned Prompto’s hips to the ground with his own and moved his hands up to the sides of Prompto’s neck. He hooked his fingers and he tickled firmly along Prompto’s neck and collar bone.

“Haaaaa! Hahaha, N..Noct pleaseeeee…..nooo, hahahaaa” Prompto protested still tirelessly squirming with all of his might. 

“Give me one good reason to stop” Noct demanded a lopsided smile on his face as he continued his assault switching from Prompto’s neck, collarbone and ribs sporadically.

“You won’t, haaaa, ha, like what, haahaaa, I’ll do to, yoooo YOU!” Prompto responded trying to sound as threatening as he could while laughing. Prompto tried to frown while making his threat making his freckled nose crinkle.

That’s cute, Noct thought when he caught a glimpse. 

“Oh, what could you possibly do-” Noct started as Prompto had managed to hook one of his legs around Nocts as Noct had released his pin on Prompto’s hips in arrogance. 

With a strong flick of his hips and a determined push of his arms Prompto had rolled Noct onto his back with a loud THUD. Prompto moved quickly on top of Noctis pinning his arms above his head looking him dead in the eyes. Prompto’s eyes shone a bright shade of blue as he smiled in victory. Noct rolled his hips up trying to move Prompto off of him.

It was then Prompto remembered his ‘problem’ and his eyes widened in panic.

“Ohhh” Prompto groaned slightly, breaking the eye contact. He looked away quickly as a rapid blush spread across his cheeks. Noctis gasped. Prompto went to release his hold on Noctis. 

He needed to move away, run, anything, he could not believe this was happening to him! 

Only, Noctis grabbed his hands and held them firmly where they were. Prompto looked at Noct in panic his eyes desperately pleading with him to let go. Yet he found Nocts eyes shining a deep indigo, piercing through his own. He found himself consumed in them and then Noctis rolled his hips again causing them both to shudder. 

“N..Noct” Prompto whispered embarrassed he tore his eyes away from Nocts. 

“Look at me” Noctis demanded lowly. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please…” Noctis pleaded and Prompto opened his eyes meeting Nocts. They were intensely bright. 

“I...I can’t” Prompto whispered, he went to look away again and Noctis pulled on his arms hard causing Prompto to fall onto his chest. Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and whispered in his ear, “It’s not just you...that's...y’know” and Noctis rolled his hips again to get his point across. 

And then Prompto felt it. He was so busy panicking it hadn’t registered previously. Their erections brushed across one another through the soft fabric of the jogging bottoms they wore. Prompto did look at Noctis now his blue eyes deepening in colour. Their breathing was shaky and erratic as they looked at one another. And then...

“C-Can I kiss you?” Noct blurted out. Prompto hid his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck quickly, his face heating up. 

This can’t be happening, Prompto thought.

Maybe this isn’t happening, maybe you just died in that dungeon and it’s all make believe, he was telling himself.

“Prom?” Noct asked, “You know, I’m not drunk enough to not know what I’m asking” he whispered. Prompto looked at him again, uncertain his mind racing.

“Can I kiss you?” Noctis asked again more confidently. Prompto searched his face for any sign of this being a practical joke or a ploy. He found nothing.

“Are you sure you-” Prompto started to ask only to stop when Noct moved to kiss his cheek lightly. Prompto saw Noctis blush. He felt more reassured now. 

Bite the bullet, he told himself, worst comes to worst I can become a full time photographer…I’ve only dreamed of this since the moment I met you...

Prompto leant in to Noctis, still sprawled on top of him and quietly, he whispered, “Yes” his body visibly shaking with nerves.

Noctis moved his lips and kissed Prompto lightly and Prompto returned the kiss. 

Their kisses were slow and tender, both men red in the cheeks and hot to the touch. They kissed tentatively and their fingers interlaced. Their hands next to Nocts head and Noct rolled his hips again and they breathed shakily with pleasure. Noctis ran his tongue along Prompto’s lips and was met with Prompto’s tongue. Their kisses were wet and lazy, Prompto let go of Noctis’ hands and used his arms to hold himself above Noctis moving to an angle to deepen their kisses further. Noctis pressed his hands against Prompto’s chest fingers lightly massaging beneath the collar bones he had ruthlessly tickled earlier. Prompto let out a small moan at the touch and kissed Noctis harder in response. Prompto moaned into Nocts mouth and Noctis smiled into the kiss. As their kisses grew deeper, they ground their hips against one another more regularly developing a gentle rhythm. Noctis moved a hand to Prompto’s hips and moved to squeeze Prompto’s rear. Prompto moaned into Noctis’ mouth again and Noctis hummed in response. Their erections were growing desperately hard, the gentle constant stimulation making them sensitive.

“Noct” Prompto breathed, “If we don’t stop I’m going to-” 

“Me too” Noctis interrupted, “But I don’t want to stop” he breathed.

Noctis kissed Prompto more desperately now and Prompto moved to wrap his arms around Noctis as they kissed more passionately. The gentle pace they had set grinding against one another remained that way as their kisses grew deeper with passion.

“I’m going to..” Prompto started to say, Noct kissed him hard one last time and pulled away to look at him. Prompto opened his eyes. He hadn’t realised he had closed them and was met with the deep shining purple of Noctis’ and they came hard together with a cry. Their hips bucked against one another and their bodies shuddered with their release. Noctis watched as Prompto’s blue eyes misted over with his release. He pressed his face into Prompto’s neck to endure his own while biting down on Prompto’s collar bone. Prompto gasped, “Oh Gods yeah” and put his hand though Nocts hair as they came hard in their pants. Their breathing was rapid and uneven. Noctis finally moved his head out of Prompto’s neck with a gentle kiss to the bruised skin, he looked at Prompto. He cupped Prompto’s face stroking his cheek with his thumb and whispered, “You’re beautiful.” 

Prompto flushed. Noctis kissed him again languidly.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you, to be with you like this” Noctis whispered on Prompto’s lips between kisses.

“You have?” Prompto asked surprised his blue eyes sparking as he looked at Noctis.

“Don’t look so shocked” Noct smiled lightly, “It seems you’ve wanted me just as badly” Noct grinned his cheshire cat smile.

Prompto rolled his eyes and tapped Noct on the shoulder and smiled lazily.

“Shut up” Prompto said kissing Noctis again. 

As they lay together sharing gentle kisses still coming down from their release it suddenly dawned upon them both....they weren’t alone. They weren’t alone for any of that. They blushed furiously in realisation and looked over to where Gladio and Ignis were and they saw....


End file.
